Damned and Determined
by HippiesFeather
Summary: No one finds out that Zelena was pretending to be Marian, months later Regina goes to the Underworld to help Emma, but ends up with a dilemma of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her mind starts to wonder about her blue eyed thief, it's been like this ever since he left for New York. She misses him dearly, she doesn't know why she's even helping the idiot blonde who brought back his wife. As she looks to her left, she remembers. Henry. She wants to be a better person for her son.

She looks around this depressing place. She sees many familiar and not so familiar faces. She hears Swan say something about splitting up, sends her parents one way and takes Henry with her, leaving Regina alone as Rumple scurries off to wherever his cane can carry him, she supposes. As she walks through the underworld, she makes a few turns before seeing his face.

"Daniel..." She whispers in disbelief. Her knees lock into place, her palms become sweaty, even feels butterflies swarm her stomach. It was like meeting him for the first time at her family's estate.

He smiles softly as he approaches her. "Regina.."

Her name on his lips sounded as sweet as honey, always has. Tears are brought to her eyes as he comes closer.

"Daniel.. I- I don't understand... Why are you here? You were one of the most kind hearted people I've ever met.." She says in confusion, her brows furrowing as he laughs.

"Regina, I have some unfinished business, just like everyone else here. In fact, I need your help with it."

"What? What could your unfinished possible business be?"

He looks at her with sadness in his eyes. "Your happiness."

She felt a pang of guilt, but before it can spread even further, Daniel takes her hand. "I know that look, it's not your fault I'm here. I'm here, because when I left you, you were unhappy. You stayed that way, I was just about to get out of this place before Robin had to leave you."

She looks down, feeling even more guilty that he knows about her relationship with Robin. She was mostly upset that he probably knew that her first time with Robin was when his wife was brought back. "Daniel.. I- I am so sorry... I mourned you for so long, I-"

He stops her once again from being overcome with guilt. "Regina, I know. I know you mourned for me, I'm not angry with you for moving on. I'm happy you moved on. I thought that because you moved on and were finally happy, I would be able to leave, but for some reason I was kept here. It didn't make sense until a few weeks ago.." He says and the entire story confused her.

"But, now it makes sense, why?" She asks curiously.

He sighs and swallows thick. "Because, Robin didn't leave with his wife. He left with Zelena."

She gasps and feels hatred, anger, disgust. Hot tears start to form.

"She used some kind of magic to disguise herself.. When she realized you were going to let him live with his wife, she killed him. He's here, Regina."

She shakes her head. "No.. No!" She begins to let her tears fall, tears that were wiped away by her first love.

"I saw him one day and then the next, he was gone. Poof. Just like that. Just like your friend's lover, the one with the hook. They both disappeared without a trace. And they didn't go into the light, because every time someone does, the clock ticks. The clock hasn't ticked in a very long time. Long before I even got here. Regina, I need you to find him. Save him. That's the only way I can move on into the light." He says, more like begs.

She lets out a quiet and distraught sob as she hears that Robin had been killed. Tears continued to fall, weeps fell from her mouth as she imagines what pain he's going through. "H- how do I find him?" She whimpers.

Meanwhile,

His skin feels cold, yet it also feels as if it were burning. His heart feels empty, he's next to the bastard who helped Zelena escape in Marian's form. He wants to kill him, but he's already dead. He sits there in pain and agony, but then he feels something. He feels her near. She's here. His mind and heart begin to ache. He starts to think about what could have possibly happened to her, he hopes that it wasn't painful, prays that Henry didn't have to watch.

"Emma."

When he hears the pirate whisper the name of his love, it captures the thief's interest.

"Do you feel here near?" Robin asks, sitting up against the hard, brick wall of the cell they're trapped in.

The lovesick puppy looks at Robin and nods. "And you with Regina?"

Robin nods. "Yes."

For an hour they start to think of what could be happening, they don't know if they were killed together, or maybe they actually found a way to get to the underworld. But, it confused robe very much. How would Regina know that he died? When he talks to Hook about it, he offers the idea that maybe Regina doesn't know. He suggests that maybe Regina just came to help Emma. The idea makes Robin even more proud of his sweet love.

He misses her. Everything about her. He misses her smile, misses the way her eyes light up when she's around Henry or Roland, he misses his son and worries for him every minute, as well. But, back to Regina. Misses her laugh, misses her sass, her scent. His mind starts to wander to her hips, and how well she can move them... Thinks about the way her back arches just before she reaches her climax. But, it wasn't just the sex that he missed from that night in her vault. It was that vulnerability, the fact that she trusted him to witness it. He thinks of the way her body fir perfectly with his even as they slept.

He needs to see her. He needs to make sure she's alright and can get out of this place.

"We need to find a way out of here." He says sternly, before her arrival he didn't have anything to fight for. Now? Now he's going to get out of this cell, even if he has to fight Hades, he will get out of that damned cell.

{Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue?}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's surprisingly chilly in the underworld, she thinks to herself as she tugs her coat tighter around her curves. Daniel looks over to her as they walk to find the Charmings.

"You're thinking about your mother." He points out.

And of course he would know that, he's seen that look in her eyes many times. He takes her silence as a yes.

"She's different looking now... Dresses like you are right now, in those strange garments." He explains and she stops in her tracks. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You've seen her? Has she approached you? Did she hurt you? What happened?" Her questions couldn't stop, she just had so many of them. She frowns once again when he chuckles in response.

"Regina, my love, please. You needn't worry. What's she going to do? Kill me?"

She smirks at that. She notices he hasn't lost his sense of humor, with a shake of her head, she chuckles sadly. "Ha. Ha."

He laughs then. Laughs at her sarcasm, because he can still remember when she was just starting out in the sassy phase. She definitely hasn't grown out of it. He wraps an arm around her as they walk. "Regina, I'm fine. She didn't say anything to me, she probably hasn't even noticed me."

She relaxes at that, they walk for a while, until they come across David and Snow. The face on the princess' face was priceless when she sees Daniel. She starts apologizing immediately. Begs him for his forgiveness. He just looks at Regina with confusion in his eyes. Regina snorts a laugh.

"Daniel, this is the little girl who helped with your murder." She says, just making Snow cry even more. Of course Regina has moved passed it, but there's not a chance in hell that she wouldn't take the opportunity to make Snow worry and cry.

After a minute or two, it just became annoying. "Snow, please shut up, my God! I was just screwing with you..." The annoyed queen spats, making Daniel chuckle and David scowl.

"Regina." The prince warns, which only makes Regina roll her eyes.

"Would you mind if we moved on to the fact that your daughter didn't bring Robin's wife back, she brought my sister?" She asks, drawing a gasp from the shocked prince.

Snow snickers, which made Regina's blood boil.

"David, it's just another one of her tricks to try and make me feel responsible for something!" The princess points out, or so she thinks.

David swallows hard, seeing the look on Regina's face said otherwise. "Uh, Snow... I don't think she's kidding.."

Snow laughs once again, "She really has you scared of her!"

Daniel chimes in at that, "Princess? Regina is not fooling you... It's a long story, but she's telling the truth. How about we go somewhere and think of a plan?"

As the stable boy and the Shepard start to walk towards what seems to be the Underworld's version of Granny's, Regina walks with Snow, staring at her with a scowl. The nervous princess begins to sweat profusely. After a moment, Snow looks at Regina. "Oh come on! How was I supposed to know?!"

Meanwhile,

The pirate and thief. You'd think they would be able to escape this prison without any problem. But alas, no. They sit there, not knowing what to do or how to do it. They need to find their loves, Robin needs to see Regina or he might actually die... Again. He misses her so much, needs to apologize, needs to beg her for her forgiveness. He's royally screwed up by leaving for New York, and for leaving with her sister. Sure he didn't know it was Zelena, but he shouldn't have left at all.

They settle on a plan, finally. They decide to just walk out of their cells, more like sections of a large room.

"This seems way too easy."

"I'm aware, but we will face the obstacles when we reach them. We don't have time to make up a list of things that can possibly be in here." Robin says, just needing to get to Regina.

"What if they know where we are? What if they're on their way?" The pirate points out.

"Then you stay. I'll escape, if I find them, I'll come back for you. If they come here, tell them to come look for me at the graveyard tonight. I'll continue my search tomorrow if you all don't come to me."

"Robin-"

"Hook, there's nothing you can say to stop me from going." He says sternly.

Robin storms off, reaches what he thinks is an escape. As soon as he reaches the door, he feels a chill run up his spine. A noise that he can only describe as death itself. A snarl, maybe even a growl, but it confuses him. He can hear it happen ending three times in a row. As he turns around, his eyes set on a muscular dog, he thinks. It's nothing like he's ever seen. Eyes as red as blood, teeth as sharp as daggers, and that stench... It smells like death died and was left to rot in hell for a few eons. He swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and thinks about Regina. Thinks of how he needs to get to her, needs to tell her that he loves her before it's too late.

He takes off as fast as he can out of the door, he can feel the ground moving from the beast right behind him. He continues to run until he finds a tight space between a few boulders. Of course, the monster tries to move them. The sly man looks around his feet, finding a sharp rock. He figures anything is worth a shot, so he throws it the hardest his arm can possibly throw. The rock lands in the middle head's right eye. It let's out a loud scream and cry that the entire underworld hears.

Robin begins running when he sees the monstrosity was harmed.

She hears a sound that makes her spine want to shrivel up and break, her head turns quickly in the direction for which the echoes were coming from. "Robin."

She takes off running, knowing in her bones he was in danger. Daniel and David try to pull her back, but she was too quick. She runs, the men not far behind her screaming her name. When they get to the sight, she sees the abomination people call a dog. Her breath gets caught in her throat when she looks over to see signs of struggle between a few boulders. She couldn't tell if the person got away or not, but considering the beast scurries back off to wherever the hell it came from, she guesses the person got away.

So close, yet so far.


End file.
